cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JCEXE/My thoughts on Rayark This Year
This paragraph took me 2 weeks to wrote to vent my head out of dissapointments I have on Rayark. I am a Cytus fan ever since its v1.0 release until now. I might take a very long hiatus after completing the PCtyx Editor v1.0 (PC) and the PCtyx Player (mobile). This is my personal thought on what Rayark was doing this year, and might contains some offensive words and rants you probably wanted to skip. If you are a die-hard fan of Rayark and/or get easily offended, PLEASE STOP READING THE BLOG. In short, my thoughts on Rayark's quality of service, was dissapointing. Cytus 9.0, Rayark presented Chapter L. It's understandable some fans have dissapointed of the overall content. With the ridiculously long song lengths, unreasonable and nonsense designs, off-syncs on some major parts, Taps-in-Slides in several instances of the charts, and bland storytelling + unexplained worldview + Square Enix mysterious cliche bulls*** than Chapter K. Cytus 9.1, Rayark "remedied" the new charts by just simply copy-pasting everything and doesn't solve the actual problem of Chapter L. New charts doesn't actually make any difference at all. Think about it, it's highly improbable to redesign another 20 charts within a month or two with the very long song length. But not within 1 month has even passed, and they presented these rushed works. "Giving you brand new gameplay experience" your mother. The musics are also copy-pasted. In my opinion, the new charts should make some HUGE difference than the old ones, such as have shorter duration and some storytelling/dialogue elements similar to Cytus Alive or like this. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXy_1LA-RlA) Plus since the new charts are more or less copy-pasted from old EZ charts, if I was the designer of this chapter I might actually replace the whole old EZ charts with the new HD charts, as everyone pretty much not giving s**ts to any of the 20 EZ charts in this chapter. Prior to Cytus 10.0, Rayark livestreamed the showcase of Chapter NK. After that Gulujam said there will be MORE songs to uncover following next few days. Few days later, they only teased 3 question marks of the hidden songs in Cytus 10.0. Cytus 10.0 released...... I am so dissapointed on you, Rayark. Gulujam said there are more songs, and within almost 9 months, all they can produce was just these 9 new songs and 2 recycled materials. 3 WASN'T EVEN THAT MUCH MORE! Discount the nonsense desigin of that Taps-In-Slides irregardless if it's made on purpose, the part I hated the most is Myosotis' dubstep part was directly copy-pasted from Deemo, and they are too lazy to change the position shift, making entire charts very awkward. Compare to Magnolia and the huge difference is there. Chapter NK is 14x of The Riddle Story; So much off-syncs. I bet they rushed everything and convince a newbie to design the charts of this chapter. I wanted to remind you guys that 10.0 is a final update. Why Rayark presented the unfitting Chapter NK as a full-stop, with charts designed by a newbie baffles me. Freedom D↓ve. Okay, I just wanted to point out first: No. This wasn't the scrapped chart in v5.0. The one we are playing is copy-pasted from existing materials they had. The EZ chart is that disgusting copy-paste tricks again from its regular HD chart. The HD chart is actually worst. Not its difficulty, but most notes and designs doesn't even make any sense to the actual music, especially the revolving dragging tracks and the triple notes near the end. Speaking of music, I might not the only one to think the music will be different from its original, and they just b**chslapped us with the SAME COPY-PASTED MUSIC FROM ITS ORIGINAL, just like how they half-butted the Chapter L new charts. Infinite Fields was the only decent one in this update, minus the pre-ending overlayed click note rows. However I think Hay Fields is still better than its hidden counterpart. Rayark didn't said Cytus v8.0 is the real ending of Cytus until v10.0...... then why go through all of that copypastas of developing Cytus v9.0 and v10.0?! Chapter L and NK should be more suitable as an OST merchandise, Infinite Fields should be in Cytus II, screw Chapter Deemo and the fanboys' plea, and you have a much harder FD in Cytus OMEGA already! Now onto other games. They said Cytus OMEGA will be released within this year, but knowing Rayark only responsible for very few things, and how Capcom handled the arcade business, coupled with some unhappy histories regarding to NAOKI's CROSSxBEATS, it might never happen. Heck, the UI might be even unfinished. How else can we differentiate between drag notes and click notes? Implosion has nasty amount of size. Unless you are playing on an Android/iOS emulator for PC or having a powerful tablet, this doesn't even suitable to be a mobile game that fits inside your pocket. It's development is not surprisingly slower than snail, as this game was thier first project in the beginning, but I see this game used so much resources and manpower. Implosion: Zero Day is, in my opinion, announced and launched in Kickstarter too early. They have to present some previews to please their backers (mind you that Kickstarter was often misused as a scam tool), so this just means as to slowly killing the excitements and surprises of this movie. If this isn't exist, things might be different and Project Symphony might not become Project Delayed To Around A Decade. I have no comment and no interest on Mandora. Mandora was the smallest project and its as simple as like your objective is collecting all available species. Its cameo appearance in any other games wouldn't surprise me. Deemo 2.4 is meh, because it doesn't give any kind of surprises from the trailer compared to its previous version. The one I am also dissapointed is that they recycle PUPA for VOEZ very shortly, and making it much more stands out than Deemo, not to mention some songs are recycled from VOEZ. The view counts of the trailer is even less than its previous ones. Apparently, Rayark expressive and surprise skills start to go downhill. As many players have pointed out: VOEZ's storytelling and majority of electronic musics in the game doesn't make any sense. Coupled with the huge duration of he previous beta test, game machanics are more towards onto hardcore players, requires online everytime, and Pay-To-play contents (discount the songs you already unlocked and if you are smart enough not to waste your money on the avatar gachas), it's not surprising the player bases are diminishing compared to Cytus and Deemo, which are already started to diminish. Although I understand why they recycled some songs from Cytus OMEGA, because that's more of Capcom's game. Soul Of Eden... To be honest, with Rayark's current abilities and the huge delay, Clash Royale by Supercell wins, because the game mechanic are still too similar to each other, and the fact Supercell is a huge company and Clash Royale was already a success. Not to mention the latest livestream of this game was less changing than the teaser shown. And they thought making character have much more personalities than Clash Royale? Doesn't help make a difference IMO. When I checked the preview image of the character UI... they just RECYCLE the UI from Implosion! And Cytus II was handled by Rayark JAPAN, with some developers that developed the popular Nintendo DS rhythm game "Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan". That's interesting, but I don't even know thier capabilities, and with the working attitude Rayark shown this year, it doesn't convince me how to trust this team. I am actually excited and liked about the concept of Sdorica sunset, but the aforementioned working attitude they had brought me doubts. Also to people who criticised/asked me on why I don't use the service mail for this kind of matter. I'm sure I am not the only one suggested calibration on iOS and I suggested this already in Cytus 4.0 and 5.0, and what they replied? None! They just feign ignorance until v10.0. There is one instance ICE directly made insult towards EK on how "unprofessional" he was after the latter made a criticism about the old charts in Chapter L. Also remember that the CEO of Rayark promised to fix Chapter L, yet the 9.1 update they presented is more of copy-pasted material. This led me decided not to ever use the service mail ever again. Category:Blog posts